Brother and Sister love
by zorakid
Summary: Male Hawke and Bethany. Rated M for SEXUAL CONTENT. Yes, INCEST. The remaining of the Hawke siblings discover their love for each other is deeper than they thought. Story happens before the Deep Roads exhibition. Some think the story is so bad its funny.


This story happens one year after the Hawke family has arrived to Kirkwall and right before the Deep Roads expedition. The main character Hawke is a male warrior so Carver dies and Bethany lives.

It was the night before Garrett Hawke was going to leave for the Deep Road exhibition. Garrett awoke from his sleep as he felt the air was exceptionally hot and humid. After lying at the top of the triple bunk feeling rather restless and uncomfortable, he decided to get out of bed and get some air outside of the house.

As he was climbing down the bed he noticed that Bethany was not in her bed while their mother was fast asleep. He left the room quietly and closed the door on his way out.

He found Bethany sitting at the desk staring at a candle as he entered the living room. Bethany did not notice Hawke until he walked closer to her, and she was bit startled when she did.

"Brother! I didn't know you were up" Bethany said with a surprised expression.

"Looks like I'm not only one losing sleep" Hawk said with a smirk on his face.

After walking closer to the candle light Hawke got a better glance of what his sister was wearing. She was wearing an old piece of nightgown. The nightgown was clearly too small for her as her chest was being bounded tightly and her thighs barely covered. The fabric of the gown was also worn and thinned as Hawke could see Bethany's buds showing through the cloth.

Surely Hawke observed his sisters transition from a girl to a young woman before this, but something about what Bethany was wearing reminded Hawke of the whores in the Blooming Rose.

"It is very late brother, and the exhibition to the Deep Roads is tomorrow…" said Bethany, hesitant to continue her sentence.

"Do you wish to come with exhibition, Bethany?" Hawk asked.

"…I know mother will object. She has lost too much already." Bethany replies after a pause. "But I'm capable of defending myself in battle, and I'm in no safer hands when I'm fighting by your side Brother."

"You know that's not true Bethany. I failed to protect Carver." Hawke said, with regret and pain written over his face.

"No brother! It was not your fault… I'm sorry I reminded us of Carver…" Bethany quickly responded "It's just that… You have been protecting our family ever since father died, and you've done so much for us in the past year since we came to Kirkwall. I just can't help but to trust you".

As Bethany was speaking, she noticed her brother was wearing nothing but shorts, and his muscles were so well defined under the candle light. Then she noticed the scars her brother has obtained throughout the past year for working with the mercenaries. Many of those scars were left on Hawke because he used his body to shield his sister in battle. Seeing the scars of her brother made deeper under the candle caused Bethany sense an unusual feeling towards her brother that she could not explain at that moment.

"Even if I can protect you, mother still needs someone to look after her. I wouldn't trust that uncle of ours" Hawke said to Bethany.

"I guess you're right Brother… Just promise me that you'll return safely" Bethany said as she stood up and hugged her brother.

Hawke felt his sister's nipples press against his chest as well as the warmth of her tender soft bosom through the thin nightgown that she was wearing.

"I promise." Hawke said, and he put his arm around Bethany.

Hawke kissed Bethany on the forehead and noticed his sister's familiar scent mixed with stuffy and humid air was strangely arousing. Hawke's manhood slowly arose and was about to contact Bethany's thigh.

Hawke felt ashamed and embarrassed. He quickly let go with his arms around his sister to signal to her the hug was over so that their bodies would part before Bethany wouldn't find out that she had aroused her older brother.

But Bethany kept hugging her brother tightly as she was carried away by her brother's masculine scent and the touch of his broad muscular body. Hawke's manhood continued to swell as it brushed pass Bethany's thighs and pressed against her womanhood.

Bethany finally noticed that there was something thick and stiff between her legs, throbbing against her honey pot. Thoughts raced through her mind as she came to this realization. She always felt for her brother. Hawke was her friend, teacher, and protector. Although she knew what was happening was not right, she felt no urge to push her brother away. Bethany continued to hold Hawke tightly, and left his stiffness between her legs.

Hawke realized that his sister showed no disapproval towards his arousal. He always loved his sister dearly, he wanted only to protect her from harm and bring her happiness. Now Hawke has realized that he wanted love his sister in a more intimate way than before.

Hawke put his arms back around his sister and his hands rested on Bethany's hips. Bethany's night gown was really short, so Hawke easily moved his hands beneath it. As Hawke removed Bethany's underwear and let it drop to ground, he looked into the eyes of his sister. Their gazed that each other with love, affection and desire.

"Bethany… I love you. I want you. Give yourself to me tonight." Hawked said to his sister.

"I love you too, brother. Please have me" Bethany replied with tears of joy sparkling in her eyes.

Bethany and Hawke started kiss passionately. Hawke nibbled and tasted his sister's sweet tender lips, while his stiff sword rubbed against his sister's naked passion fruit through his underwear. Hawke's left hand was groping his sister's naked hip while his right hand was cupping her breast.

Hawke started frenching Bethany. He swirled his tongue in his sister's mouth, tasting her, savoring her. Hawke began to feed his saliva into Bethany mouth. Bethany tasted her brother's saliva and swallowed as her brother kept on feeding her more.

Hawke could not contain the desire burning below his stomach any longer. He pulled the nightgown off of Bethany and dropped his own pants. His huge sword was finally revealed to Bethany's eyes, even though it has been rubbing against her bare vulva for the last 20 minutes.

The last time Bethany saw Hawke's sword was when they were still children. Bethany surely has never seen a grown man's spear before. None the less Bethany was able to tell that her brother's spear was unusually large. It was about 8inches long and 3 inches thick. Bethany began to worry at the thought of fitting the beast into her.

Hawke was staring at his sister's naked body. Bethany's beautiful figure and fair skin took Hawke's breath away. Even though her body was mostly matured into the figure of a woman and not a girl, Bethany had very little hair at her garden. There was a small pouch of soft hair no bigger than a coin right above the valley, and that was it. The skin of her garden was smooth and white with a tint of pink. The lips of her entrance were gently closed, but were already glistening with her wetness.

Hawke put his hands on Bethany's shoulders and issued her to kneel and face his sword. Bethany knelt before her brother began to kiss his sword. She kissed the tip of the head and sucked the morning dew into her mouth.

Hawke grabbed Bethany's head by her hair and stuck his sword into his sister's mouth. But his tip had reached the end of Bethany's throat before he was even close at fitting the whole thing in. Hawke took a few thrusts and it brought him great pleasure. However Bethany was already gagging and her face was turning red. Hawke withdrew from Bethany's mouth before she choked.

Bethany felt sorry that she couldn't pleasure her brother, so she put her mouth over the head and put her hands on the stick of the spear. She stroked her brother's spear to the best she could, but she wasn't experienced at all.

Hawke didn't feel like it was working, so he started stroking for himself while the tip remained in Bethany's mouth. After a minute or two, Hawke released his seed into his sister's mouth. Bethany was surprised and wanted to move her mouth away, but Hawke grabbed her hair and forced her head still.

"Swallow it Bethany! Accept my love for you!" Hawke commanded.

As Hawke continued to ejaculate over 5 seconds, Bethany kept on swallowing. After Hawke finished, Bethany cleaned her brother's sword with her mouth. Some cum have escaped Bethany's mouth and were about to drip down her chin. Hawke scraped them off of Bethany's face with his finger and feed it into his sister's mouth. Bethany sucked on Hawke's finger with a loving expression.

Hawke picked Bethany up and laid her on the dining table. He spread her legs and began to kiss her garden. He nibbled and kissed the pink lips and invaded into them with his tongue. Bethany tried hard not to moan from the pleasure, in fear of awaking her mother or uncle.

As streams of water came out of Bethany's garden, Hawke knew his sister was ready. Hawke placed his giant sword at the entrance of Bethany's garden and slowly exerted pressure. Bethany could feel her lips spreading and the tip of her brother's sword slowly entering her.

Because of how thick Hawke's manhood was, he was extra careful with his sister. Yet Bethany could not escape the discomfort of her brother's great sword ripping through virgin garden. She bit her lips as she suffered the pain. Tears dripped down Bethany's face when Hawke succeeded in fitting only the head of his monster into his sister.

Bethany's virgin pathway was extremely tight on Hawke's huge head, and it brought Hawke great pleasure. Hawke couldn't contain his lust for his sister anymore so he gave up taking it slow. He covered Bethany's mouth with his hand as he knew she would scream, and he grabbed Bethany's lower waist with the other hand.

"Bethany I'm sorry. I just can't hold it anymore, I want you too badly." Hawked gave Bethany a heads-up.

He took a breath in and thrust in with full force. Bethany felt her body being ripped apart and she wanted to scream. But instead she decided to bite on her brother's hand.

Hawke went on plumbing his sister swiftly even though both his hand and Bethany's garden was bleeding. Drops of sweat were forming on Bethany's forehand as she tried her best to endure the pain. Despite the rough handling her brother has given her, she still loved him and wanted to offer herself to him.

After five minutes of plumbing, Bethany's body finally began to adjust to the pain. Even though there was still great pain, Bethany began to feel pleasure within the pain of her torn garden. And as it got better and better, Bethany began to enjoy the strange mixture of pain and pleasure. Now Bethany was biting on Hawke's hand to avoid moaning in pleasure instead of screaming in pain. Bethany twisted and turned to respond to her brother's thrusting.

Hawke withdrew his blooding hand and bent over to kiss Bethany who was lying on the table. He kissed her lips and worked his way down to her nipples. All this time Hawke's great sword that was thicker than Bethany's wrist continued to pound Bethany.

Bethany felt the pleasure ever increasing and she was about to lose her mind. She knew she was about to have her first orgasm. She used up all of her might and contained her scream of pleasure down into a whimper as her garden path contracted tightly around Hawke's great sword. The sudden contraction brought Hawke to the peak of his pleasure as well. He felt a huge load was about to erupt into his sister.

Hawke released his seed into Bethany with one last thrust as the tip of his sword pressed strongly against his sister's cervix. Hawke unleashed such a huge load that he continued to ejaculate into Bethany for over 10 seconds. Bethany's stomach began to expand as her brother's seed built up in her body. Bethany could feel the pressure building up in her womb.

Hawke helped Bethany sit up, but with his stiffness still inside of her to keep his seed from flowing out. They kissed and Hawke feed his saliva to Bethany once more. Once he began to soften, Hawke pulled his sword out of his sister's oyster and his seed flowed right out of her. Hawke quickly caught all of his seed flowing out of his sister with his two hands palmed together. Bethany could feel the pressure in her lower stomach easing as her brother's excess amount of seed slowly flowed out of her.

Hawke palmed all of his seed that left his Bethany's body and brought it up to her face. Bethany drank all of Hawke's seed and licked his hands clean. They accompanied each other into the bathroom and cleaned each other up.

Before they were to return to the room and rest, they hugged and kiss in the living room once more.

"I love you, brother" said Bethany.

"I love you too, Bethany. We will continue… our love once I return from the Deep Roads" responded Hawke, as he kissed Bethany on the forehead.


End file.
